


Die Maske

by Lillifred



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillifred/pseuds/Lillifred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aus 2008.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Die Maske

**Author's Note:**

> Aus 2008.

Nicht zu leugnen: Anko war heiß. Ungestümes Temperament trifft nicht blickdichtes Netzoberteil trifft pralle Brüste trifft durchtrainierten Körper trift unbedingten Kampfeswillen.

Nicht zu leugnen: Anko wusste, was Kakashi gefiel. Ihre Hand in seiner Hose, sie rittlings auf ihm sitzend. Ihre unflätigen Jungenwitze. Ihr Stöhnen, wenn er an ihren Brustwarzen leckte. Ihre unmissverständliche Befehlsgeberstimme.

Nicht zu leugnen: Kakashi liebte Anko für das, was sie mit ihm tat.

Nicht zu leugnen aber auch: Kakashi wusste nicht, dass Anko eine Maske trug. Die sie nicht, wie er die seine, im Laufe des Liebesspiels abstreifen konnte.

Er wusste nicht, dass er eine Maske begehrte.


End file.
